heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Architect
He is called the Architect because he can create an instant army or powerful villains by giving people power. Story He was borned as a member of the Raiten Clan of Thunderlords (this is a group of various Thunder gods from different mythology that decides who rule the other gods and the realm of Heaven). He and his younger brother Zekric grew up together, whom he undo in every category except at being compassionate which is why his brother to be elected by the Raiten Clan to rule over the other gods. After growing up hating his brother, he then started to build a faction out of fear to face his brother and his allies which resulted in a devasting war until he was defeated. After losing the war to his brother and the other gods, he was banish to Earth and severely injured. On Earth, he recieved on offer from Azizas for him to join the Kar'sh Army and made new allies which caused him to found the Order of the Shard. He is now currently waging war against the S.M.M. (Special Modified Militia) with his cult of supernatural beings called the Shard. Personality He is a person with the desire to be more powerful than anyone and thinks that only way to get respect is not to earn it but through fear and pain. He also likes to underestimate everyone except himself and believes that he is only person closest to perfection. Characteristics Before he was severely damaged he had blond hair, medium size body, royal clothings and metal piercing in his body which was a Raiten tradition but became horribly disfigured so he wears the headgear, mechanical implants and a cape. Powers Former Powers *'Weather Manipulation:' He is able to manipulate the weather to his wishes. *'Electrokinesis: '''He is able to manipulate, generate and absorb all forms of electricity which grants him the power to grants other powers, boost his capabilities, teleportation, turn into being of energy and create constructs. **'Divine lightning Manipulation:' He is able to manipulate electricity from the heavens which can destroy half of the Earth with one impact and bring the dead to life. *'Fear Manipulation:' He is able create or induce fear in others and feed off it. *'Pain Manipulation:' He is able to make others feel a enormous amount of pain. *'Sound Manipulation: 'He can manipulate sound to highest level causing him to mimic and mute other people voice. *'Enhanced Condition: 'He is very swift, agile, strong, intelligent, tough and heals rapidly. *'Speed Manipulation: 'He can control how fast or slow time must go by. Current Powers *'Technology Manipulation: 'He can control and communicate with machinery also morph into them **'Bio-Mechanical Manipulation: 'He can mutate people by giving them biomechanical enhancements and himself. **'Nanite Manipulation: 'He is infused with nanites to boost his condition and generate them to form matter in whatever he wants. *'Electrokinesis: 'He is able to manipulate, generate and absorb all forms of electricity which grants him the power to grants other powers, boost his capabilities, teleportation, turn into being of energy, convert all energy and create constructs. **'Dark-Electric Manipulation: 'He has control over electricity and darkness. *'Electromagnetism Manipulation: 'He can manipulate both electric and magnetic fields at once giving him control over metal, the ability to manipulate light and control of radiation. **'Light Manipulation: 'With Electromagnetism he can manipulate photons to manipulate, produce and absord light waves at his will. *'Matter Manipulation: 'He can control elementary particles which is the fundmental constitution of matter to do cause matter to do what ever he wants. *'Mental Manipulation: 'He is able to read minds and control people minds. Abilities *'Vast Knowledge: 'He had a large supply of knowledge about the supernatural, science, techniques of combat and all battles of Earth *'Genius-level intellect: 'He is an adept at science, since his able perform mechanical surgery on anyone virtually fast and progressive. *'Combat Expert: 'He is a master at martial arts, boxing, judo and hand-to-hand combat. He had also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts. *'Master Strategist: 'He is able to create incredible strategy just by analysing his oppenents. *'Weapon Expert: 'He is a master at various weapons including the sword, wipe and archery. *'Master Coercist: '''He was a master at torturing, in fact he was the best at it. Category:God Category:Evil Category:Warrior Category:Crime Boss Category:Kar'sh Dynasty Category:The Order of the Shard Category:Cyborg Category:Mage Category:Juneran Universe Category:Property of Juneran